


Omega日记

by 1xwan



Category: abo world - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1xwan/pseuds/1xwan
Summary: 个人日记，捡到请归还白山。
Kudos: 2





	Omega日记

2020年03月10日 星期二 天气晴

新换了一个日记本，今天没什么开心的事情可写，因为又到期中考试，班级里算上我只有两个Omega，他学习很不错，我觉得如果不开家长会，可能我也不会被拿来和别人对比，就也不会挨打。

许酉在很多年前教我，我应该看到别人的好，而不是说把错误隐瞒下来，所以以后我只会偷着这样想。

许酉出差了好几天，我自制力向来不太好，没人看着边学边玩，考试成绩下来了才开始害怕，老师看我乖巧一直对我很照顾，说我很聪明，只要认真完成课业内容，成绩肯定会提上来的，让我不要担心。

老师这样说我反而更担心，不知道许酉会不会生气，回家去他正在厨房做菜，他问我对考试结果满不满意，我不敢欺骗自己的Alpha，又很怕因为懒惰被教训，支支吾吾不敢说话。

他在家的时候总是喜欢自己做点儿什么，我站他身旁一直不走，炉子上的壶嘴浮升着烟，阳光从窗照进来，明明暗暗的倒真的像是勾勒出了恬絮的人世间，他洗了手摘下围裙，看我可怜兮兮地样子，温和地摸了摸我头发，说把菜端到桌子上去。

许酉生的好看，卷起来的袖口露出结实的手臂，沁着微汗，他端给我一碗桑葚，颗颗饱满，用白瓷碗装着，我小心翼翼地端到餐厅去，直到坐下来还是很紧张地攥着衣角，椅子也只敢沿着边儿坐，看许酉泰然自若地吃饭，眼泪都快要流出来。

他没过几分钟就有些不耐烦，瞟了我一眼说道：“不吃？不吃就去旁边儿面壁吧。”

我慌忙站起身，低着头跑到墙边站好，不知道他的怒火是不是因为我跟他说考的还可以，还是因为老师说我不认真。

“我什么时候教你这么罚站了？”

听到许酉轻飘飘地说我心脏蓦地一紧，回头看他，他连头都没有抬，我却感觉很羞愧，家里罚站从来都是要光着屁股，将要被教训的地方露出来，想到餐厅也许会有Beta仆人来往，心慌得厉害，却不敢不从，忍着眼泪把裤子褪到大腿根，圆鼓鼓的屁股一阵凉意，羞耻的暴露在空气中。

他独自把饭吃完，我在这种状态下根本感觉不到饿，握着衣服前摆，垂着头等他，后背一阵阵的电流直充后脑，只觉得要晕过去。

许酉放下碗筷又歇了歇，走到我身旁，他在原则问题上从来都不惯着我，只要我犯错就会受到惩罚，我很怕他，腿不自觉就软了，光着屁股跪在地上，不顾脸面地攥着他裤脚，带着哭腔认错，请求他饶过我。

他看着我这个样子不发一言，揽着腰把我拽起来按在桌子上，有仆人进来收拾桌子，撞见他发火赶忙要退出去，被许酉扬声喊进来，说把桌子弄干净。

我被许酉扶起来，没允许提裤子只能将光裸的屁股对着门站着，别扭得把脸埋在他怀里，想藏在他身后却被他箍在原地，我不愿面对，尽管知道仆人不会看我，还是难受得耳朵发烫，僵直着身子不敢动弹。

仆人出去以后他又让我在桌子上趴好，拿出来我的皮带折了两折就对着我屁股抽，我瞬间被这疼痛逼出了眼泪，他摸了摸这一下打出来的棱子，他的手很热。

“以后还敢骗我吗？”他说着又狠狠抽了一记。

“呜……我再也不敢了……屁股好痛……”

皮带不间断地抽打，臀肉被抽得直晃，身后油泼般的痛，体质原因随着抽打疼痛刺激，不断有粘稠的汁水从穴口流出，不一会腿间就泥泞不堪，我脸颊通红，想合拢双腿。

“没考好还撒谎，现在又想不听话？”

许酉把我的腿踢开，扒开我的臀肉，专心致志地先打一瓣肉，变得深红之后再打另一瓣，外侧和靠近小穴的嫩肉全部都被细细照顾到，我疼得顾不上规矩，用手挡在臀瓣中间。

“呜，呜呜求您了……我太疼了……”我泪眼朦胧地求他。

“坏孩子屁股就应该被打肿，手拿开！”

他冷漠地说，我听得绝望，却只能听话，顺着他的力道毫无尊严地塌腰撅臀，仰着脸哭泣，手拧在后腰上，被打肿屁股也没有反抗的能力。

许酉打了我很多下，我又喊又求，哭抖着一遍遍保证一定好好学习，再也不敢欺瞒，他终于停了手，我扭过头往身后看，两瓣屁股都被打得烂熟发亮，高高肿起，和白皙的大腿形成了强烈的对比，许酉吩咐我跪在窗边，掰开我的臀缝把皮带对折竖着放进来，让我好好夹住，说如果掉了就要打脚心。

我不想再受捶楚，又可怜又无助，只好用热乎乎的臀缝夹着皮带，皮带的韧性很好，我的小花穴甚至都感觉到它冰凉的质感，屁股也被它微微撑开，只有老老实实地收紧臀肉才能夹住不掉，没过一会肌肉就非常酸胀。

许酉在桌子边儿坐着回邮件，我跪在窗边，虽然脸没有露在窗沿之上，却非常疼痛羞耻难忍，又呜呜哭起来，腰有些僵累，不自觉地撅了撅屁股缓解，皮带一下子就掉在脚边。

我害怕的看他，他叹了口气放下手机，走到我身边来，我眼泪越流越多也不敢擦，仰起脸祈求地望着他，他托着我腿弯把我抱起来。

像抱着小孩子方便一样，他把我托在怀里往卧室走，这个姿势避开了我的伤处，却门户大开的羞人，腿并不拢，我紧张地一开一合收缩着小穴。

家里的仆人看见我们都低着头站在原地等我们过去，我耻的眼泪大颗大颗地落，许酉到了卧室才把我放在床上，默许我捂着私处哭泣了好一会儿。

许酉看我可怜，帮我揉了揉，他的手一碰到我我就发抖，刚想躲开就被他捏着腰扯回来，他说Omega生来就要学会服从自己的Alpha，从方方面面。

我心里想着彼此相敬重，敬爱之心不减的情感，大概只能发生在同等的阶级，可我不敢说错，只红着眼圈儿点头，双手虚虚地兜着屁股蛋不敢碰，许酉说今天不打了，但是他说话要作数，明天有课外活动，明天放学回来后再打脚心，我只能答应。

2020年03月11日 星期三 天气晴

今天上课的时候，我肿胀的屁股坐在教室的硬木凳子上十分难受，不敢坐实，觉得裤子和平时比也更紧，像绷在腿上一样，老师提问时还要站起来，臀肉压迫了好久一放松甚至自己颤了颤，我觉得后面的同学都看到了，羞臊得眼眶里一直汪着一包泪，回答问题也带着哭腔，任谁看了都知道我因为没有考好被自家的Alpha揍了屁股肉。

我听到班级里的另一个Omega同学偷偷笑了一声，下课后有Alpha同学过来安慰我，说以后努力就好了，我扭扭捏捏地坐在座位上，很不好意思，红着脸直点头。

熬了一天，放学看见许酉在校门口等我。

我蔫巴巴地上车谢谢他来接我，他笑了笑说怕小哭包自己回家会辛苦。

我怕他，却没什么感激，这些年来我被他的乐趣折磨得多了，生出了一些抵触心理。

晚上我写完作业他便把我的裤子脱了个干干净净，让我跪趴在床上，屁股高高撅起来，这个姿势让我很害怕，小花穴紧紧闭合着，许酉摸了摸我花穴周围的褶皱，我讨好的小嘴儿和臀缝裹含挤压他的手指，他突然冲着穴口狠狠扇了一巴掌。

“呜呜呜……”我疼得不行，出于本能的并拢双腿，被他抓着脚踝分开。

“勾人的东西！”他骂道。

他拿来一根玉势抵在我穴口，臀缝被冰凉的触感激得难受，许酉毫不怜惜地将玉势插进来一大半，我呜呜哭着认错，求他给我扩张，他却不理，捏着我的腰将玉势全没了进来，要我好好含着不许掉出。

我的小穴很紧，没有扩张就插进来明显是一个惩罚，感觉温热的甬道被这巨物占得满满当当，小屁眼儿被撑开，有股撕裂般的疼。

不敢再挑衅他，我只好乖乖分开腿狗趴在床上，许酉捏着我的足尖，用藤条抽打我的脚心，钻心的疼痛让我颤抖却不能挪动，他一记挨着一记，将我两只小小的脚底都打得通红，我肩着力趴在床上，用手握着脚踝，毫无尊严，撅着屁股放声大哭，求他放过我，我会听话。

“宝宝清楚自己是我的私有物吗？”他危险地问道。

“呜呜呜呜呜……我清楚了……”我哭着回答，再没有一丝敢忤逆他的意思。

他将玉势抽了出去，突然失了填塞物身后的酸胀感还在，根本合不拢，小嘴儿里面流出滴滴粘液，无助的张着，还一缩一缩地颤抖。

许酉给我擦了擦腿间的汁水，说明天会给我请假，周五好一些了再去上学。

翻页：

活动课的时候我一直跟在同学后面，裤子裹在腿上像第二层肌肤一样，屁股肿大了一圈儿，就算站着身后也坠得疼，总觉得有人在看我，走路有些一撅一撅的，姿势奇怪，只好委屈地迈着小步子假装自如。

许酉之前也因为我贪玩，在打完我之后又让我去绕着家里的院子跑了很多圈，不过没有这次这么疼。

还有一次他在车库教训我，为了惩罚我，让我光着屁股跟他走回了家，虽然没有几步路，但我还是羞得直落泪，我一直不敢抬头，只得捂着私处，扭捏地跟上他的步伐，回到屋里还哭了半天。

活动室的角落里有一些体育器材，竖着几杆老旧的标枪，我看着它的标头还算是锋利，如果不小心一定会伤到人。

我突然想，如果许酉从这个世界上消失就好了，我被这个想法吓了一跳，赶忙走到一旁去了。

2020年03月12日 星期四 天气晴

今天没去上学，许酉也请假没去上班，在家教我功课，他在社区管理会工作，是我们这三个社区总负责协会的成员，我一直觉得老师是因为知道我的家庭情况对我比较照顾。

许酉在外人看来很是亲切，但是我怕他。

社区里很多家庭都不让自家的Omega上学，在家教一教如何服侍好Alpha或者教一些高雅的活动，可许酉不喜欢Omega学识不好，于是我一直在读书，不过我的成绩肯定是给他丢人了。

他教我功课的时候我坐不下也站不了，因为过了两天屁股上的伤也没有好全，还留着青黄的痕迹，脚底像是踩在火炉上，即使铺了地毯也一站起身就刺痛。

他把我抱到腿上，隔开我挨了打的地方，我的脚够不到地面，赤着两条腿坐在他怀里，还没开始学习就已经不能集中精神。

他先拿来了数学课本，扉页上白山两个字是他开学的时候给我写的，我觉得数学很难特别抵触，听了好几遍还是只能做出第一问。

许酉耐心值逐渐下降，讲题一直转笔，最后将我翻过身打了屁股，噼里啪啦巴掌着肉的声音在房间中回荡，因为是回锅轻易就让我疼得绷直了腿，痛感迅速蔓延开来，屁股肉直晃，好在他没有多打，教训了几下就抱起我继续讲。

我红着眼眶听他辅导，想揉却不能揉，他讲完数学课本又开始一条一条教我背诵化学公式，我这样坐着走神，他让我写出反应的时候我攥着笔不知道他在说什么，许酉之前盯着我背了两遍看我还没记住，手就覆到了我的屁股上，我一下就紧张起来，更加解答不出。

许酉生气地拧住我靠近臀沟儿的软肉不松手，我疼得往上拱起胯，却被他牢牢抱住，只好抹着眼泪儿瘪嘴呜咽，祈求地望着他。

被拧了十几秒钟让我屁股又疼又热，他的手危险地兜在我的臀部中间，说再不认真就要给我插上玉势了。

他上次用这个方法治我，让我用下面的小嘴儿含着玉势学习，却只含一半，一半没进小嘴儿，一半露在外面，钉得结结实实，学习结束再命令我不能用手独立将玉势吐出来，我哭求也没用，最后还是小嘴儿用力挤压将它拉了出去，不仅羞耻而且因为一直不能缩紧小嘴儿特别酸胀，于是我不敢不集中，接下来的题目都努力认真解答。

我听老师说王水可以溶解金子，氯化氢是有毒的，人如果喝少一个氢离子还是什么结构的水是不能解渴的，喝了和没喝一样，我问许酉生活中有氯化氢吗，许酉说没有，让我不要接触这些危险的东西，我不会接触，但是，不知道他会不会。

2020年03月13日 天气晴 星期五

因为小穴生嫩，许酉时不时会让我在写完作业之后戴着玉势，这两天都没有戴，许酉直接拿出来一枚大尺寸的，让我跪趴在床上。

我知道服从Alpha是应该的，可还是怕的不行，许酉先用一根手指给我扩张，其实一根手指就涨了，穴儿紧紧裹含着他的手指，他今天耐心的给我扩张，手指在我的小屁眼儿里面搅了半天才伸进来第二根。

我撅着屁股努力放松，在可以放进去三根手指的时候他将玉势送了进来，冰凉的触感激的我一阵阵酥麻，我温顺的放松小穴，感到穴口被那根巨物撑开，慢慢完全没进来，我被顶的眼圈红红的，许酉亲了亲我，让我乖乖含着，承诺说晚上会让我舒服。

但是许酉今天允许我穿裤子了，我到吃饭的时候有些习惯，坐下来的时候忘记慢一些，被臀间的玉势硌疼了，不经意小声骂了一句粗口，许酉脸沉下来我心一下子就慌了，他最不喜欢Omega没有教养。

许酉让我跪在他脚边，我怕的直发抖，不知道他要怎样对我，余光看见他拿起我的筷子在手里转了转，俯身摸了摸我的脸。

我慌乱的认错却被他用手指堵了嘴，他张着腿坐在椅子上，而我跪在他的腿间。

许酉挑起我的下巴不许我低头，他举起筷子的时候我闭上了眼，但是疼痛并没有如期落在脸上，许酉让我睁眼看着，我吓的直哭，他却没有心软，用筷子粗一些的那头抽我的左脸，连着抽了三下，我不敢低头只能仰着脸受着。

我以为打完了，他却捏着我的下巴让我撅起嘴巴，我不敢不依，哭着做出这可笑的动作，许酉又用筷子在我的嘴唇上狠狠抽了三下，脸上刺痛一片，嘴唇也肿起来。

许酉问我还敢不敢再说脏话，我哽咽着保证再也不敢了，他说如果我再这样没规矩就要把我送到社区的Omega管理中心去学习了，我早听说那里折磨人的法子多，害怕的大哭，拽着他裤角保证以后一定会听话的，他不耐烦的挥了挥手让我回屋里去。

我顾不上含着玉势不舒服，赶忙爬起来跑回屋，偷着照了照镜子，脸上的绯红连成了一片，左脸看着比右脸高出不少，嘴唇红肿，说话牵动嘴角也会疼，幸好明天后天不用上学。

许酉可能是今天上班累了回家也心情不好，我想起来老师问我家长最近有没有批改带蓝色题目的文件，我当时说不清楚，我不进书房的，但老师说如果看到就告诉他，因为最近学校统计，我想如果这两天在家看到了要记住名字，周一老师问的时候才说得出。


End file.
